


【漢康】期遇 (噗浪安價)

by Lovw



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※賀底特律:變人發售兩周年的噗浪安價-好讀版！※外科醫生漢X失憶無名氏(康)※標題沒有錯字原始安價過程→ https://www.plurk.com/p/nu9pmh
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 32





	【漢康】期遇 (噗浪安價)

底特律的五月末，已經是晚上也不會凍著的天氣了，除非路上下雨，或者──被潑了一身水。

漢克．安德森被健壯的酒保從後門推出去時一身狼狽，混著冰屑的水從他灰白的髮絲往下滴落，他們對罵了幾句汙言穢語，爭執最後以酒保用力甩上鐵製門板的巨響作為了結尾。

「什麼爛酒吧，老子以後不會再來了，呸！」漢克醉得迷迷糊糊又被晚風吹得一個哆嗦，他雙手並用從地上爬起來，搖搖晃晃地想走去他的車，卻沒幾步就踢到了路邊的一樣大型物體。

「操！這裡怎麼有一包垃圾……咦！」再次跌倒的漢克惱怒地想將那東西搧到一邊，拍中的卻是……有溫度的軀體。

是個人。

街道後巷燈光昏暗，只能看出那人蜷縮著蹲坐，而漢克打到的是他的上臂，那人被擊中時發出了一聲小小的驚呼，嚇了漢克一跳。

「也是被丟出來的？哈？」隨便打人當然是不對的，漢克有點窘地邊打嗝邊解釋了下：「呃……我不是故意的。快回家吧，年輕人。」

漢克只是隨口一說，結果那人抬起頭來不發一語看著他，天上微弱的月光恰好在他眼底反射出來，漢克看到了一絲冷然的鋒芒。

漢克今晚被酒精麻痺的腦袋被刺得恢復了一點清明，這或許是個小混混或什麼的，埋伏在酒吧街等著搶劫醉漢……在這一帶可不是什麼少見的事。於是他立刻站了起來，虛張聲勢威脅道：「不想腦袋開花就離我遠點！」

他自認體型還是有點震懾力的，年輕時也學過一些打架的技巧，希望這個相對單薄的年輕人識相點，漢克一面倒退一面將手掏進口袋裡營造自己可能有帶些防身物品的氛圍，就在他即將離開巷口時，那個年輕人突然也爬了起來。

漢克繃緊了神經，那人的容貌在起身後清晰了點，就如同他剛剛發出的聲音，是個面部線條溫和的青年男子，他看著漢克，接著……又雙腿一軟倒了下去。

不像演戲，而是實實在在撲倒在地，肉體與一旁垃圾桶和水泥地撞擊的聲音讓漢克聽了就下意識皺起眉頭，肯定很痛，但對方卻毫無反應，昏倒了？休克？身為醫師的中年男子立刻開始判斷，漢克想叫救護車，在口袋裏掏了老半天才遲緩地想到，他把手機放在車上了，而車子在被他停在三條街外。

「什麼情況啊！」被這齣嚇得酒醒了大半的漢克看著在他面前倒下的這個不明人士，頭一陣一陣地疼。

人就在自己面前倒了，總不能見死不救，漢克思吋了幾秒後善心還是佔了上風，他判斷不能錯過急救的黃金時間，趕緊上前把人翻過來墊高頭部簡單評估了一下，結果對方不但沒有休克、脈搏體溫都還算正常，除了呼吸有點急促，似乎就只是……昏倒了？

漢克聞不出這傢伙身上有沒有酒味，因為他自己現在也滿身是酒氣。

「……該不會是勒的吧？」男人自言自語，這青年穿了件襯衫，紋路細膩的領帶紮得挺像樣，那個結整整齊齊臥在他脖子上，但對於習慣敞開幾顆扣子的漢克來說，光看就覺得很悶。

於是他伸手將領結往下拉了拉，並且把襯衫最上面的扣子解開，想幫助這名陌生人喘口氣。

一陣風吹來，漢克全身一抖，腎上腺素帶給他的熱度已經消耗殆盡，這裡是夜晚的暗巷，無論如何都不是一個濕了半身的酒醉男子和一個昏迷患者該待的地方。

漢克很想立刻回家把自己丟進充滿熱水的浴缸，但是有人需要幫助。中年醫生想了想，拍拍對方的臉頰：「你能聽到嗎？醒醒！」

過了一分鐘，對方才終於稍微有了點反應，青年喉裡發出細微的呻吟，眼睛張開一條縫後又閉上，但看起來總算是醒了。

「喂，不要躺在這種地方……該死，清醒點！」漢克硬是將他拽起來，拉著對方的手環在肩膀後面，拖著他走路：「腳動起來！快！」

幸好這青年的體重比想像中輕，但還是讓漢克花了好長一段時間才抵達車門邊他打開後座把人塞進去，盡量和緩地說：「我不是壞人，聽好了，我是醫生，我送你去醫院。」

漢克鑽進駕駛座發動車子，但剛剛在路上都奄奄一息的年輕人卻在此時像突然通上電一樣，猛然直起了上半身大聲說：

「停車！」

差點踩下油門的漢克被他的嗓門嚇得一震，他回頭用不輸對方的音量叫道：「我都還沒開！閉嘴！剛剛昏過去的是誰？」

青年抿著嘴看他，漢克深呼吸幾口：「我真的不是壞人，不然……送你去警局也可以，你知道路吧？底特律分局就拐兩個街口而已，我在那裡放下你，這樣你會比較安心？」

「不，我不要。」

「你有毛病是吧？」

年輕人生硬地說：「沒有。」

「嘿，小夥子，不然你想怎樣？」漢克的火氣又上來了。

被這麼問的年輕人愣了愣，然後抱起了手臂，沉默半响後才吐出一句：「……我害怕。」

漢克挑眉：「你怕什麼？我就說了我不是壞人的。好吧，我叫安德森，也許我是不修邊幅了點，但是……」

「我不是那個意思。」青年急急打斷他：「我覺得您應該是個好人，但我不想去醫院，也不想去警察局。」

「為什麼？」

他露出有點茫然的眼神：「我就是覺得……我不能去。」

「不，既然這閒事我管了那就要管到底。現在你不給個理由，我就不能放你下車。」漢克強硬地說：「對了，我的車有兒童安全鎖，不要想跳車。」

年輕人稍稍瞪大了雙眼，他的雙眼看著虛空，薄唇動了動，最終講出：「對不起，其實我不知道……我是誰。」

「你嗑藥了吧？」這是漢克的第一反應，而對方回給他的是無辜乖巧的眼神配上靜靜搖頭否定的動作，他甚至抬手理了理領帶並把自己被解開的襯衫扣子重新扣上，冷靜得看起來實在不像一個嗑藥仔。

「安德森先生，」他說：「您剛才說您是醫生，您知道『解離性失憶症』嗎？」

「我是外科的，不過大概知道一點吧。」漢克說：「所以你想表達自己得了這個？」

「我擁有普通的常識，我知道物品的名稱和用法，還有些較為生僻的知識……」年輕人苦著臉說：「但在您叫我的時候，我彷彿突然清醒過來卻不知道我叫什麼名字，我從哪裡來，又為什麼在那個地方……解離性失憶似乎能解釋現在的狀況。」

「那不就更該去警察局？」漢克說：「我可沒幫法幫你什麼。」

「不！我的直覺告訴我絕對不能去，我的身分……不能被人察知，我就是這麼覺得。」青年懇求道：「我想冒昧……跟您回家，可以嗎？」

「什麼？！」漢克大驚：「不行！」

「為什麼？因為您家有小孩子和狗嗎？我保證我並非壞人……也許我還很擅長和他們相處……」

「……你怎麼知道？」漢克頓了頓：「哦，因為我的車有兒童安全鎖？那狗又是怎麼回事？」

「您的衣領上有一些狗毛。而且我已經確認您是善人，從剛才的微表情和動作都看得出你並沒有對我說謊。」他溫和地說：「我知道以現在的狀況，承諾聽起來很不切實際，但是往後有機會，我一定會報答。」

「報答就不需要了，讓我想想。」漢克覺得自己惹上了個意料之外的麻煩，雖然這傢伙看起來真的不是壞人……可是又有哪個好人會不能讓警察知道身分？

「拜託了，我無處可去，身無分文。」後座的人還在說話，並且持續用那種「我好可憐無助」的眼神攻擊漢克的良心。

於是喝多了的安德森醫生突然不知道哪根筋不對，脫口而出：「那好吧，就一晚。」

酒後駕車並不符合法律，但總而言之他們還是一路無事抵達了安德森家，在解鎖車門讓他下來的時候，漢克再度懷疑自己為什麼就答應讓一個陌生人來家裡了，或許現在還來得及……給他一點錢，讓他自己去住汽車旅館之類的不也行嗎？

青年向他道謝，有禮貌地等他開家門：「夜深了，我不會吵到您的孩子和狗。對了，為了免除您的疑慮，進屋前可以搜一下我的身。」說著他展開手臂。

漢克摸著下巴嘆氣，如果他獨居就算了，但是他還有兒子，事關安全，不能客氣。

漢克學著海關那樣在青年的身上上下拍了拍確定沒有藏什麼硬物，對方還很主動地把口袋都翻出來任憑檢查，結果在後面褲袋裡飄出了一張小紙條。

「這是什麼？」漢克撿起來，上面只寫了幾個字母，他讀出來：「『康納』？是你的名字？」

「我不知道，」年輕人道：「但是我感覺到一絲熟悉，或許是的。」

「那我就這樣叫你了，不然稱呼你『陌生人』也不是辦法吧？」漢克聳肩：「好吧康納，進屋去。」

青年──康納跟著他進屋，漢克本擔心客廳的相撲見到陌生人會生氣，正準備要稍微阻止一下可能會失禮的大狗，沒想到那隻老聖伯納樂顛顛地跑來聞了他和康納，隨即開心地在第一次見面的人身前躺下翻滾露出了肚皮。

「哦，牠喜歡我。」康納蹲下抱住狗，語調上揚了些。

「嗯……」感到有種被老夥計背叛的微妙心情的漢克抓抓頭：「我家沒有多餘的房間，你得在沙發上應付一晚。」

「沒有問題。」

「好，那麼……」漢克打算去洗個澡，就在此時，他聽到了正在摸狗的那人肚子響亮地「咕嚕」一聲。

「……你餓了？」

「好像，是的呢。」奇怪的是，康納一點也沒有不好意思：「請問您家中有什麼能吃的嗎？」

漢克打開冰箱，他不是擅長下廚的男人，由於職業因素他在家中或醫院都經常是囫圇吞棗就去工作，常備一些微波冷凍食品：「還有美式大熱狗，吃嗎？」

「麻煩了。」

「我推薦奶油白醬口味，不常見但是超好吃，我還有私房推薦吃法，就是這個！」說到愛吃的，漢克突然熱情上漲，他掏出一罐美乃滋，在微波好散發出裊裊香氣的大熱狗上擠了波浪狀的一長條：「吃吧！別客氣！」

康納很平常地道了謝，隔著包裝紙捧起了加粗特別版的美式食品，張嘴一口連醬帶熱狗輕輕咬了下去。

漢克正想問他感想如何，突然一個稚嫩的聲音在他們背後響了起來：「──爸？」

柯爾．安德森，現年九歲，拖著他的怪獸絨毛玩偶從房間裡探出腦袋來：「他是誰？」

康納嘴裡被熱狗和溫熱的白色醬汁填滿，一聲都沒出，完全沒有打算回答的模樣，柯爾在看他，而他看向漢克，於是漢克只好開始瞎掰：「呃……他是我一個朋──」

「他是……你的男朋友嗎？」孩子小心翼翼地問。

「What the……不！才不是！你去哪裡學的！」漢克震驚過後扳起面孔：「隨便揣測是不禮貌的，男孩！」

「因為你以前沒有帶任何人回家過。」柯爾轉向康納說：「對不起。」

因為驚訝而讓白醬從嘴邊稍微流出來的青年搖搖頭表示不介懷，他隨手抽了餐桌上的衛生紙擦唇角，漢克算是看出來了，這個叫康納的傢伙身上有種莫名的一板一眼教養──例如在吞下嘴裡的東西以前絕不開口講話。

「他是我一個朋友，今天借住一晚。」漢克說：「孩子，你早該睡了，明天要上學。」

「我想等你回家。」柯爾說：「我看了你的班表，你今天應該九點就下班……」

「……下次不會那麼晚了。」偷跑去喝酒還搞得一身髒濕的老父親說：「抱歉。」

被摸頭的柯爾咯咯笑：「爸，你好臭。」

「是嗎？我去洗。」漢克回頭瞄了眼還在餐桌前專心吞著大熱狗的康納，彎下身小聲對兒子說：「現在回去房間裡睡覺，把門鎖起來，聽話。」

他看起來不壞，但防人之心不可無。

「好。」柯爾回去睡覺，而漢克對康納說：「我去沖個澡，很快，請你待在那不要隨意走動，否則……相撲可能會攻擊你。」他撒了個小謊。

康納點點頭，相撲趴在青年腳邊晃尾巴，漢克望了自己的大狗一眼，他懷疑如果康納真的趁機做出什麼不軌之事，這頭顯然已經被收服的聖伯納根本不會示警。

漢克快速地洗完了頭和身體，頂著水氣沒有完全擦乾的腦袋出了浴室，發現他的小兒子居然陽奉陰違，跑出來偷偷看陌生人。

而那位陌生人，已經半躺在沙發上攬著他的狗睡著了。

漢克用眼神教訓兒子，沒料到老爸這麼快回來的小男孩伸伸舌頭，用氣音說：「他好像非常累。」

漢克定睛看著康納，一開始是因為昏暗，後來是因為他在吃東西，出於禮貌他沒有太過注意青年的長相，而現在則能打量得很清楚：眉目舒緩的他有一頭梳得整齊的棕色頭髮，面部線條柔和，白皙皮膚上還有幾顆小痣，看起來大約在二十後半到三十出頭左右的年紀。

「所以，不要打擾他了，讓他睡吧。」漢克輕輕對兒子說：「還有你這次再不休息，我會踢你屁股。」

「不要。」男孩笑著跑回自己房間去了，漢克聽見他鎖上房門的喀噠聲，鬆了口氣。

明天的事明天再想，照理說他不該把一個陌生男子單獨留在可以碰到玄關的地方，但是人生閱歷中看過了很多人的外科醫師有種直覺，就如康納所自述的──他不是個壞傢伙，的確很需要幫助。

漢克又看了熟睡的青年一眼，突然腦子裡電光石火地閃過了某種即視感。

……他以前，好像見過這張臉？

漢克想了又想，最後長出一口氣：「……不行。」

想不起來啊。

可能是錯覺吧，漢克決定回房吹乾頭髮睡覺，至於康納……明天的事，明天再說。

正當他這麼想著，康納突然睜開了眼睛：「抱歉，我想借用一下洗手間。」

「你……你醒著的嗎！」

「本來不小心睡著了。」康納說：「但是感受到被注視著時，我就醒了。」

漢克抽抽嘴角：「警覺性挺高的嘛，不知道你到底是什麼人啊。」

「我也很想知道呢。」青年認真回答：「應該不久後就能想得起來吧，希望如此。」

「話說……」漢克建議：「你待會檢查一下自己的身體跟頭皮，會發生這種狀況有可能是創傷導致，如果有外傷，我姑且還是能幫你處理一下。」

「謝謝。」康納說：「我認為是心因性的可能比較大，因為沒有感到明顯的不適……但我會看看的。」

他們平靜地交換著對話，漢克覺得那股「不陌生」的違和感又爬出來了，但他找不到它的源頭。

漢克在康納進浴室的期間做了點家事，雖然柯爾平常會幫忙，但有些還是得身由大人的他負責，結果沒過多久，浴室那邊傳來了青年訝異的聲音：「不好意思，安德森先生，水龍頭好像有點問題。」

「嗯？怎麼了？」

「好像壞掉了，突然沒有水。」

「我來看看……」漢克下意識想開門，然後及時收手：「呃，你現在有穿衣服嗎？」

「我淋浴到一半。」門另一邊的康納答：「請稍等，借您的浴巾用一下。」

「啊，噢……」

「好了，」伴隨著康納冷靜的語調，浴室門鎖在漢克眼前旋開：「您可以進來了。」

康納非常正常地在腰上圍著安德森家的黃色小鴨鴨浴巾(柯爾挑的)，將上身裸露出來，漢克因為職業的關係看過各種男男女女的身體，但是剛才兒子關於「男友」的疑問不知為何在他腦海中跳了出來，仔細想想，在他和孩子開始相依為命後，的確就沒有將任何人邀請到家裡……洗澡了。

而現在，有一個年輕、英俊的男性，在他家熱氣蒸騰的浴室裡，濕淋淋、半裸、用隱含求助的眼神看著他。

漢克相信自己是直的，但是他無法在檢查水龍頭時忽略康納那雙在他旁晃來晃去跟著查看狀況的大長腿，他眼角餘光瞄到了幾點黑痣，長在很色情的地方呢。

糟了，一定是因為自己太久沒有交往對象……漢克．安德森如是想。

連男人的腿都想看了，這樣不行。

「嗯……啊！」漢克心猿意馬地看了半天才想到：「前幾周社區好像是有發通知，深夜要暫時停水檢查管線……我忘記日期是今天了，抱歉。」

「是這樣啊。」康納說：「幸好我也差不多洗完了，謝謝，安德森先生。」

「你要把髒衣服穿回去？」漢克自覺理虧，對於始終沒有表現出煩躁不滿的康納歉意加深，於是釋出善意：「我借你衣服穿吧？雖然尺寸不合，但也只能將就一下了。」

「好，麻煩你了。」

漢克去了房間裡翻衣櫃：「我沒什麼家居服……襯衫行嗎？」

「可以的。」結果康納無聲地走到了他的背後：「這邊的都能借嗎？」

「唉唷老天……」漢克撫撫胸口：「我以為你還在浴室！」

「上半身有點冷。」康納說。

「要不然你自己挑吧？」漢克攤手後退讓出衣櫃前的空間，他發誓自己不是故意的，但這角度和距離讓他看見康納精瘦的後腰窩和蝴蝶骨附近也點綴了一些痣。

「謝謝。」康納的手在衣架間來回撫了一遍，拿出了一件藍黃相間的條紋襯衫：「我就借這件了，能再借我件褲子嗎？」

說著，他直接就將襯衫往身上套，這讓漢克不由自主數起那些小黑點數量的工作被打斷，他「啊」了一聲，鎮定心神答道：「褲子在下面櫃子裡。」

「我借一件短褲。」

「嗯……等等等等！」漢克不知道該先吐槽對方「拿了就解浴巾露出白皙屁股蛋」的行為或是「他選的衣物」以至於失了先機，直到康納一條腿都套進去了，漢克才擠出聲音：

**「那是我的內褲！」**

「啊，我知道的。」康納說，同時將那條顏色溫暖，後頭有一小球尾巴的 **小熊丁字褲** 給穿了起來。

「不是，那個，為什麼──」漢克不知道該把眼光放哪：「翻出了那個！呃我絕對不是有那種嗜好，是當初我和兒子去買貼身衣物，他偷偷塞進了購物籃……」

天曉得當時他在結帳的時候被女店員用什麼樣的眼光看待！然後柯爾不讓他放回去，還吵著說「我要爸爸跟我一樣也穿熊熊」，他只好付錢，然後回來隨手一塞就忘了它，當然是沒穿過。

「啊，我知道的。」康納又說了一遍，然後補充道：「因為這件壓在最下面，沒有使用過或水洗過的樣子，若是穿過的貼身衣物出借給別人的話應該不太恰當，我如此判斷，所以擅自就拿了……還是說您之後有穿它的打算呢？」

「沒有！」漢克大聲否認，然後想起兒子在隔壁睡覺，音量轉小：「沒有！送你，送你！」

「非常感謝。」

漢克說：「其實你也可以拿件長褲穿的。」

「我覺得這樣比較舒適。」康納拉了拉襯衫下襬：「也許我平常在家就是這樣的裝扮，雖然我忘記了自己住處究竟在哪。」

漢克的視線隨著康納的手下移，其實他的襯衫足夠寬大，可以將那條製造出來是為了情趣用處的小熊丁字褲完全遮擋住，可是啊，知道了下面穿著什麼以後就會忍不住去想像，反而比看見了更為刺激……這就是人的某種劣根性呢。

「……喔，是呢，咱們男人就是會只穿一條內褲在家裡晃，我很懂。」漢克說：「現在也晚了，睡覺吧。我給你找條毯子。」

大概是今晚發生的事太過離奇，漢克在闔上雙眼半小時後依然沒有入眠，康納是個怪人，無庸置疑，但是這份奇怪並不令人討厭，那副過於正經卻又不諳世事的模樣太過自然，完全是本性的赤誠流露。

令人討厭不起來。

漢克明明只是在思考著關於性格和他的真實身分這樣的事情，迷迷糊糊中疲倦鬆弛的心思卻開始發散到別處，像是緊實的年輕肉體、長腿……小熊……情趣褲褲……

叩叩。

「唉唷！」老安德森跳了起來，沉浸在隱密飄忽的私密幻想中的他被突如其來的被敲門聲嚇得心跳差點驟停。

「非常抱歉打擾。」康納的聲音傳了進來：「我能進去您的房間嗎？」

「有什麼事？」漢克看了眼床頭的表，現在是一點零五分。

「我覺得……有股不安。」門外的青年說：「可以跟您待在一起嗎？」

穿著小熊丁字褲跟他的襯衫嗎？漢克嚥了口口水，不禁開始懷疑起他的用心來。

他實在無法不多想，或許……他該問問康納究竟想要做什麼。

要問嗎？門外的是一個身分不明失憶症患者，要是發生了點什麼，不，就算沒發生什麼──漢克不希望他和柯爾平靜的生活出現什麼不可預知的波瀾。

「抱歉。」他用非常睏倦的聲音說：「我睡了，而且我似乎和你說過，不要隨便走動。」

「……」

一段長久的沉默，甚至沒有漢克料想中的致歉，安德森醫師嘆了一口只有自己聽得到的氣，半睜雙眼盯著一片黑暗說道：「……回去吧。」

這就只是、也僅止於一場出於善意的萍水相逢，等到太陽升起，他們終將退回自己原本的位置。

叩叩。

叩叩叩。

沒有言語的黑夜中，門一下一下被敲擊著，每一聲細響都撞進了漢克的耳膜深處，他用被子摀住耳朵，故作兇惡地說：「你幹什麼！能不能讓人好好睡一覺？」

「拜託。」

「不。」

「那我就睡在門口，這邊離你最近。」康納說完，注意力都在門板上的漢克聽見悶悶的一聲撞擊，他幾乎能想像得出來，那個奇怪的青年用初見時蹲坐的姿勢背靠在距離他不到三公尺的地方。

「……到底搞什麼！」莫名的情緒湧上來，漢克跳下床，一把旋開了自己並沒有上鎖的門扉。

緊靠著門的康納理所當然地跌了進來，說跌還不足以完全形容，應該更接近於「滾」，他的重心往後傾，雙腳往上抬，襯衫下襬掀了起來，有點狼狽地將整個下腹都暴露在空氣當中。

藉著夜燈的亮光，漢克看清了那件他不曾仔細打量的小熊丁字褲，它的正面有個縫在薄布料上的可愛毛氈熊頭，因為裹著男性的私密部位而稍微有點凸起的立體感，邊緣點綴細細的蕾絲……上帝啊，真是可怕的武器。

「你的衣服……衣服！」漢克趕緊蹲下來幫康納拉起上衣蓋住那處，並小心別碰到他的任何一寸肌膚。

「我獲准進入了嗎？」康納從容地轉身爬起，由下而上望著他的恩人：「安德森先生？」

「如果這樣會讓你『安心』的話。」漢克迴避了對方的視線，讓出了一點通道：「進來吧，去床上睡。」

康納聞言緩慢地眨了眨眼睛，在他張開嘴想說話的同時，漢克馬上快速說道：「我睡地上行吧？我並沒有……那種興趣。」

「哦。」青年也毫不客氣，走了幾步就躺上漢克的大床，把還殘留男人體溫的被子拉起來蓋住了腰腿。

「你真的很怪異呢。」漢克從櫥櫃裡拖出一條厚毯子，嘆道：「不知道你到底是什麼人。」

「沒有奇怪到讓您討厭真是太好了。」

「說不定我已經討厭你了哦？」

「你沒有。」康納半轉過來對著正在地板上努力鋪床的漢克：「我能夠分析出來的，老實說，您現在的舉動非常紳士，從見面到現在，您的善良和包容度令我訝異。」

漢克從床上捉了顆枕頭，突然想笑：「原來你還有自知之明？」

他們在各自的地方躺平，漢克關門後房間裡相當昏暗。康納這次開口隔了一段時間：「是的，我明白我的種種要求和行動沒有道理、甚至我的衣著很沒有廉恥，但也僅僅是『知道』罷了──我不會因此感到不好意思或羞恥。」

「你可能需要做個腦部斷層。」漢克嚴肅地建議。

「嗯，這可能是我解離性失憶導致的症狀之一，正常人不會這樣。」康納緩緩說：「不過或許挺好的。」

這睡前聊天看來是要持續一段時間了，漢克順著他的話接下去：「哪裡好？」

「我考慮了造成失憶的原因……對了，我並沒有外傷。」康納望著漢克的方向說：「所以可能是因為精神創傷或壓力，而且是相當嚴重的。」

「有頭緒嗎？」

「沒有，畢竟我連自己是誰都不知道。不過從結果上來說，我從那份壓力或創傷當中暫時解放出來了。」

「人體的自我保護機制？」

「是的。」

安德森醫師撓撓肚皮，他實在是睏了，喃喃自語道：「唉，要是沒遇到我的話，你怎麼辦啊……」

「事實上，」康納的嗓音猶疑了一瞬：「我有種隱約的直覺，也許……我的狀況和您有關。」

「我也覺得……好像見過你，但是想不起來啊。」

康納立刻爬了起來，往漢克的位置探出半個身體：「真的嗎？請再多想想。」

「不行，我試過了。」漢克皺眉：「可能是路上遇過的一面之緣，又或者是有誰和你長得像……我每天要見太多人了。」

「是嗎，看來我不是能讓您留下印象的人。」康納失望道。

不知怎地，漢克有點罪惡感。他搖搖腦袋：「現在太有印象了，簡直是一輩子忘不了的經驗。」

「說得也是。」康納的笑意在空間裡漾開：「我似乎對您有超乎意料的依賴感，可能你不認識我，我卻知道你。」

「你不會是跟蹤狂吧？」漢克也笑：「怎麼可能？我這種中年大叔……因為我是第一個把你從酒吧後巷打醒的人吧？」

「請別這麼說，我認為安德森先生很有魅力。」康納說：「無意冒犯，但我必須坦承感想──您對我來說是有性吸引力的那種成熟男人。」

「……」漢克啞口無言了一陣，最後他只能說：「我覺得你真的該去看醫生。」

「您不就是醫生嗎？還是說，您對發展同性關係感到十分排斥？但是根據我今晚的觀察……」

「住口，住口！不准詭辯或分析有的沒的！」漢克抽起薄被蒙住自己的口鼻：「睡覺！」

康納思忖道：「如果我主動誘惑您，成功率幾何？」

完了，和現在這個沒有羞恥心的小夥子講不通，漢克沒有想到這把歲數居然有需要從男人手上守護自己貞操的一天：「不要亂來，等你恢復記憶了，一定會後悔。」

「是嗎。」康納有點惆悵地輕聲說：「但比起不確定的未來因素，我……」

漢克提心吊膽地等待著下文，但是康納卻不說了，從漢克的角度只能看見他的影子趴在床沿，一動不動。

是累得終於睡著了嗎？老安德森鬆了口氣，深呼吸試圖讓急速跳動的心臟慢下來，冷靜放鬆後，一陣劇烈的睡意朝他襲來……

就在此時此刻。

「──大概，再也不能有這樣的機會了。」康納突然說。

這一瞬間，漢克的感到了某種獵人般的氣息從那個溫和的青年身上傳來，康納從床上翻滾下來，剎那間就躺到了他的旁邊，屬於他人的體溫隔著薄被貼了上來，漢克的睡意再次腦袋裡颳起的風暴吹散到九霄雲外。

「安德森先生，你能摸摸我嗎？」康納的聲音非常誠懇，誠懇到可說是正經嚴肅：「就摸幾下，拜託。」

「不……不行。」

「我知道這很無禮，」年輕人說：「可是我想要。」

想要什麼啊！漢克簡直忍無可忍，只好打起精神退讓一步進行談判：「那就只摸幾下，不能再要求進一步。」

「好啊。」康納語氣雀躍地說。

於是漢克隔著被子往康納手臂上胡亂抹了幾下：「好了，回去睡覺。」

康納指正道：「抱歉，我所指的不是這種，我應該事先說好的，我希望可以直接感受您的手掌撫摸身體軀幹部位。」

「要求太多了！」

「若沒達到我所認定的程度，視為請求沒有完成。」康納一步不退，他更過份地往躲在被子裡裝死的漢克身上蹭：「安德森先生？或者把手借我，我會自己處理。」

「處理什麼啊！」漢克悶出了一頭汗：「我可不想摸男人的那玩意，逼急了我揍你啊！」

「只觸碰軀幹，我發誓。」

「……嘖！」

康納捉住了從被子裡探出來的男人大手，將它按到自己的側腹滑動，稍微有點繭子的粗礪掌心使他滿意地嘆息：「感受很好。」

感受真的很好。漢克差點以為自己的左手要黏在這小夥子身上分不開了，手掌底下光滑溫熱的肌膚、挪動時底下微微突起的肋骨和骨盆硬度……這是帶著情色意味的撫摸。

「可以自己動一動，隨您喜歡。」察覺到大手開始有點不受控制的傾向，康納好心地建議。

久違的肌膚之親讓漢克稍早被酒沖刷過一遍的大腦開始失控暴走，最終剩下曖昧被無限放大，他出神地在康納的溫聲鼓勵下緩緩撫遍他的身體，從腰、腿、到胸、頸項、耳後，漢克用上了兩隻手，而康納鑽進了他的薄被裡。他們的呼吸漸漸短促起來，撫摸還在繼續，向下游移……

「您其實對這條底褲很感興趣吧？」康納說：「這周邊也都能摸的。」

漢克一語不發，他用上了一點力道，揉捏丁字褲根本包不住的臀瓣。

「您剛才是說不想用手碰那裡，」康納那把微微帶點沙啞的嗓子此時聽在漢克耳裡有種魔性般、異樣的甜美誘惑：「那用別的地方就沒關係了吧？」

於是漢克本能地用已經硬得有點脹的部位往前頂，他立刻就碰到了，小熊內褲那被鼓鼓撐起的毛氈頂端，隔著漢克四角褲的布料，有一下沒一下地蹭起了他。

康納抱住漢克將自己的唇送上來，動作生澀卻火辣，先是舔著，然後欲求不滿地整個貼上來，親吻他的鬍鬚和下巴，像是在乞求對方的回應。

漢克快要失去理智了，對方性感得要命又主動，既然那條界線已經被康納用百米衝刺的速度越過了，那麼再多走幾步又何妨？

他們瘋狂熱吻，漢克按住對方的屁股往身上按照他想要的速度和力道撞，用自己的大傢伙用力摩擦對方小熊內褲裡的器官，將它逼得逐漸滴出液體。

下身的酥麻感使康納開始發出細微呻吟，漢克一但強勢起來他就順勢放棄了主導權，任由體型比他大上一圈的健壯男人控制他的腰臀、掠奪他的舌頭。

床下交纏的喘息聲持續了好一段時間，終於康納顫抖著繃緊腰將小熊的毛氈頭完全弄濕，他失神地輕叼著漢克的唇瓣，享受餘韻的同時才發現漢克在他高潮時非常體貼地暫時停下了動作。

他想了想，試探地用抱著漢克的右手去碰那個也被他沾上一點潮濕的硬物。

漢克緊靠著他的頰邊長吁一口氣，沒有鼓勵他繼續卻也沒拒絕，康納就當作是默許了，他移動手掌感受了一下那個東西的體型和輪廓，覺得全身的熱度退不下來。

很大……

有什麼方式能快點讓對方釋放？康納發覺腦子裡關於這件事的知識量不多，其中較有刺激性的選項是──

「哦？」漢克小小驚呼了一聲，因為康納直接往下溜躲進毯子裡，漢克看不見他在做什麼，只能讓觸覺告訴他，康納在……親他的陽物。

年輕人將內褲的布料漸漸含濕，溫熱的潮意在漢克敏感的部位漫開，又始終隔著那一層，就在漢克快抓狂的時候，康納總算拉下鬆緊帶的褲頭，手捧底端直接舔起傘狀的地方。

色情的水聲和啾啾聲透過毯子傳出來，漢克單手壓在額頭上，沉浸於此刻的慾望中。

太棒了，漢克舒爽嘆氣，他頂了頂腰，這暗示的動作叩開了康納的牙關，漢克的頂部被整個包覆進溫熱滑溜的口腔裡，然後吸吮的壓力陣陣襲來，一瞬間的強烈刺激讓漢克再也忍不住，射了出來。

「啊……喔，呼。」中年男子胸膛起伏，他愛憐地摸了摸毯子底下那顆努力的腦袋，沉穩的嗓音染上饜足的低啞：「抱歉……你快吐出來，這裡有紙。」

漢克反手摸索床頭櫃上的衛生紙盒，康納從下面鑽了回來探出頭，從某個角度能看見窗外月光微微的反射，讓他眼底有著濕漉漉的光澤。

康納接過漢克輕按到他唇上的紙，卻沒有拿來擦嘴，他抓著男人的手讓漢克碰自己的喉結，那裡上下滑動，做了吞嚥的動作。

「嘿，你……」

康納蹭蹭漢克的鎖骨，然後又躲了進去，用舌面輕輕將漢克發洩過一次的大傢伙舔個乾淨，然後用衛生紙擦乾。

「老天……你……」漢克想問他是不是對這種事熟練，但是他又想起康納是個沒有記憶的人。

他原本該不會是有男朋友的吧？這個猜測浮上心頭，漢克突然覺得很不愉快。

「夠了……再舔我又要硬了。」漢克把康納從毯子裡揪出來，伸手去扯他的小熊情趣丁字褲：「髒了穿著會不舒服吧？換一件。」

漢克多抽了幾張衛生紙，靠著觸覺替康納也把下身的黏膩給清理乾淨，他起身開燈，將兩件底褲丟在一起。

「怎麼了嗎？」康納敏銳地察覺到對方冷卻下來的熱情，他雙頰潮紅，寬大的襯衫凌亂，漢克只看他一眼就趕緊挪開目光，這模樣太誘人了。

「你……我只是想，你會做這些……也許你有男友。」漢克實話實說：「這樣不好。」

「您所謂的『不好』，是指我們剛剛的親密接觸還是我『可能有男朋友』這件事？」

「康納，」漢克焦躁地撓頭：「剛才我沒有控制住自己，是我的錯，我不能把這當成是普通的一夜情看待，因為你沒有記憶，這不道德，剛才我應該拒絕。」

「如果是男友的問題，應該不用擔心。」康納自顧自地說：「我的直覺告訴我，我只是有理論知識，實際操作應該是第一次。」

「……你明明把自己的事都忘了。」

「但我信賴潛意識裡的直覺。」

漢克好不容易挖出另一件全新的內褲，他回頭看向毯子裡頭髮亂翹但是神情端正的青年，他坐在暖黃燈光下的模樣很美。

「你會不會是一場夢？」漢克呆呆地說：「會不會等我明天醒來，你就消失了？」

康納歪了歪頭：「安德森先生，也許，這是我的夢。」

「什麼意思？」

「我覺得……我就是想碰觸您，和您有性關係。那股驅使我的渴望強烈得使我吃驚。」康納此時看起來倒有點羞赧了，他低頭盯著自己交疊的腳趾尖：「或許我就是暗戀您到無法自拔，壓力日積月累，最後爆發導致解離性失憶，等同是捨棄了過往只求交換和您的一場魚水之歡。」

「怎麼可能？」漢克失笑：「這太……太……」

荒唐？無稽？羅曼蒂克？

「真奇怪，這不像是我會講的話。」康納皺眉道。

「嗯……總之在你好起來之前，我會照顧你。」漢克做出了承諾：「我想知道你是誰，就算真的很難也沒關係，你很討人喜歡，沒有人會不喜歡你的。」

「包括你嗎，安德森先生？」

「你剛才很火辣，」漢克蹲過來，拉起康納的一邊腳踝替他穿內褲：「有點呆氣，但是很可愛。我輸了，我一直以為自己是純粹的異性戀。」

「請問您願意和我交往嗎？」

「你不嫌棄我這個老頭的話，我很樂意。」

康納沒有到了早上就消失，清晨他在漢克的身旁醒來，比安德森家中的任何一位都要早起。

他看了漢克好一段時間，又看時鐘，然後盡量輕手輕腳地下床，找出一件長褲穿。

褲子腰圍太大了，這是當然的，康納再借了一條皮帶勉強將它束好不要掉下來，他走出房門，相撲聽見他的腳步聲，昂起頭來發出了撒嬌的哼哼聲。

「噓。」康納豎起食指對大狗笑了笑，他進浴室漱口、打理了一下儀容，出來後找到廚房流理台邊緣上擺著的袋裝狗食，先給相撲的碗裡舀了一點。

接著他打開冰箱和櫥櫃，好不容易才翻找出一些搭配起來營養比較均衡的食材，洗手為兩位安德森先生準備早餐。

當漢克因為沒摟到旁邊的康納而慌張起身跑出房間時，他的兒子已經在餐桌上大嚼蜂蜜鬆餅了。

「早安，安德森先生。」康納招呼他：「我做了起司酪梨貝果，希望合您的胃口。」

柯爾很有朝氣地跟著說：「早，爸！康納教我煎鬆餅，好好吃！」

「哦，早……」漢克去洗漱，他理好鬍鬚出來的時候，恰好聽到康納在問柯爾「如果我真的成為你父親的男朋友可不可以」。

柯爾．安德森沉思片刻，嚴肅地放下玻璃杯，頂著牛奶鬍像個小老頭般大方地說：「好吧，我同意。」

「哇噢，你怎麼能做到讓大家都立刻喜歡上你？」漢克走到餐桌前：「聞起來很棒，你吃了嗎？」

康納點頭，溫和地說：「我吃飽了，您今天要工作嗎？」

「嗯。」漢克說出自己上班的醫院：「我載他上學後會直接去工作，你待在家，相撲會陪你。」

「請問您今天幾點下班？」

柯爾搶答：「我知道！四點！」

「謝謝你，柯爾。」

漢克開始解決早餐，有人特地為自己下廚的感覺很棒，味道也很棒，他很想親親康納，但是柯爾直勾勾看著他們，讓漢克不好意思這麼做。

康納在他們出門前和漢克要了紙筆說想把昨天的事寫下來，他擔心記憶隨時可能恢復，而恢復以後反而遺忘了這一段時間的事情，到時發現身在陌生的環境裡會非常疑惑。

「我希望別忘記。」康納說：「但是總得上點保險。」

「嗯……」漢克找了紙筆給了他，在柯爾去房間裡拿書包的空檔在他臉上落下一吻：「寫仔細了，別當個一去不回的負心人，不然我挖遍底特律也要找到你。」

青年愣了愣，對他微笑：「好的，安德森先生。」

「我叫漢克．安德森。」他趁機又快速抱了康納一下：「叫我名字。」

「漢克。」康納乖巧照做，彎起眼角：「我會等你下班。」

漢克昨晚過得如此「精彩」，要說疲勞肯定有，但精神振作起來的光彩蓋過了肉體的勞累，一想到他有了個從天而降的情人，漢克工作起來都不覺得累了，他只想趕快下班，接兒子、回家看看康納。

幸好今天的底特律相當和平，事情不多，漢克脫下白袍的時候是四點剛過一刻，在步出大門正打算走到附近的員工停車場時，安德森醫師頓住了腳步。

他看見一張男性的側臉，輪廓溫和而俊秀，但是那張臉上沒有早晨的暖意盎然，也沒有呆裡呆氣的懵懂。那神情看起來矜持而優雅，將眼裡內斂的銳利很好地藏一半露一半，既不會令人感到鋒芒太過，又不會小看了他。

就漢克的閱歷來判斷，他雖年輕，卻不會是個簡單人物。

眼前的「康納」穿著整齊合身，外套一件長版風衣──那都不是漢克的衣物。

就在漢克楞楞望著他的同時，「康納」看了下表，轉頭往門口瞧，他立刻發現了站在那的漢克，很輕地挑了挑眉，然後朝他走來。

「──你好，安德森醫師。」他說。

「……康納？」

「是的，我叫做康納。」青年表示肯定，他從風衣口袋裡摸出一張摺疊整齊的紙然後展開，漢克發現這是他早上交給康納用的信紙。

「是你沒錯吧？」漢克捏了捏出汗的掌心：「你恢復記憶了？你……記得我嗎？」

康納的眼神在寫滿了字的紙上轉了一圈又回到漢克臉上，他頷首：「請問您有時間和我談談嗎？」

「不要吊我胃口，」漢克露出了一點怒意：「記得？或不記得？」

康納平靜地與他對視，過了幾秒，青年對他頑皮地眨了眨右眼：「抱歉，我只是想嚇嚇你。」

「──你啊！」漢克低吼了一聲，他展開雙臂將康納正面攬住，完全不顧這裡是人來人往的街上：「原來是這種小混蛋！」

「漢克，」康納拍拍他的背，配合男人試圖掩蓋顫抖的身體微微前後搖晃：「我說了我會等你下班。」

康納．施特恩，底特律警隊9667分局副隊長，隸屬刑事重案組。談判專家、犯罪心理學專家，同時擁有心理學醫師執照。

並且，單身獨居中。

「你什麼時候恢復的？對於失憶有頭緒嗎？」

「在我寫完這張紙沒多久。」康納說：「還有，其實這不是我第一次發病。」

說來話長，但康納還是在漢克的副駕駛座將來龍去脈給說清了──起因是，他暗戀漢克。

「我在假日時會到大使橋河畔走走，出於個人因素，我總是會去分析眼前看見的每一個人。」康納說：「這兩年我偶爾會看見你和柯爾在公園裡玩，你們是幸福的父子，還有你……你很好。」

「一見鍾情嗎？」漢克自嘲：「你的口味有點特殊啊。」

「是……不是！」康納反駁：「你很有魅力，請別小看自己，而且……我也不是一開始就喜歡。」

「我沒有和你說過話吧？」漢克問：「不然應該會對你更有印象。」

「嗯，我站得比較遠，在護欄那一帶。」

康納繼續說下去，他察覺到自己對陌生人萌生了強烈的情愫，這對在自律和壓抑中長大成人的他來說是難以置信的事，於是康納就停止了去大使橋散心的習慣，沒想到就在那之後，他的精神狀況出現問題。

一開始失去意識的時間很短，只有幾分鐘的空白，回神的時候會發現本來在床上準備就寢的自己站在浴缸裡，大概這樣的程度。後來症狀漸漸開始加劇，會空白到超過數小時以上，幸好都是在家裡時才會發作，康納替自己做了檢查和分析，還在家中裝了攝影機鏡頭，他發現自己記憶空白的那些時間裡大半都只是觀察周圍後找個安全角落縮起來，彷彿不認識這個地方似的。

他開始嘗試與自己「對話」。

康納準備好說明狀況的紙，上面還寫了一些問題讓「自己」回答，結果得到的答案是，他，慾求不滿。

康納此前沒有自覺，外界、己身加諸的壓力對一般人來說是多麼巨大。

意外、不講道理的戀情在他堅強的精神上砸出了一個破口，如長年無法宣洩的水壩潰堤，一發作就不可收拾。

越是告訴自己不要想去實現，必須壓抑感情，下次的發作只會更嚴重。

他束手無策。

就算背負罪惡感想像著那個男人不斷進行自慰，也只是杯水車薪，不過是稍微延緩他這種非典型解離性失憶發生的時間罷了。

這樣惡性循環了一陣子，他昨晚下班後看見了漢克，許久不見又心心念念的中年男性走進一間酒吧，康納本想跟著進去，可是又退卻了，心跳過快，一陣強烈焦灼湧上來──他首次在外面發作了。

他像沒有靈魂一樣走到酒吧昏暗的後巷蹲下來，直到數小時後，漢克被起了爭執的酒保推出來為止。

「我說的都是真的。」康納講完以後，慢慢道：「你昨天見到的『我』，在潛意識裡其實一直都清楚是怎麼回事，那個我和你現在看見的我不同，毫無矜持，既坦誠又勇敢，做了我夢寐以求卻不能做的事，傳達一直想說卻不敢說的愛意，慾望被滿足。所以，我這次『醒來』的時候，總算能記起來了，昨晚的每個……細節。」

年輕的警界新星抿直唇角：「就是如此了。」

「所以……」漢克說：「『捨棄過往只求交換一場魚水之歡』這種願望，居然就是真相？」

康納說了句有點哲學的話：「我忘了，但是又記得。也只有在那種狀態下，我才能向陌生的你展示出自我吧。」

「傻蛋。」漢克說：「嗯總之……以後還可能再發作嗎？」

「我認為不會，只要慾望一直有被滿足──」

「我昨晚已經答應了！」漢克咳了一聲：「和你交往，你剛剛說你都記得的，不要賴帳。」

這麼優秀的年輕人啊……自己的薪水是挺不錯的，但前途無量的高階公務員也不差吧？自己真的配得上人家嗎？在深入思考前漢克決定趕緊把名分定下：「我兒子都認可了，你是我的男友！」

「我會不會是在做夢？」康納閉上眼輕聲說：「謝謝你，漢克，我愛上你真是運氣太好了，我從沒料到能遇見你這麼好的人。」

「嗯哼。」安德森醫師被誇得有點害臊和小得意，他感覺到了，這個成熟穩重的康納副隊長，內裡完全就是昨晚那個赤誠、有股倔勁的小夥子。

只是，成長和歲月會讓每個孩子學會披上鎧甲拿起武器，過得越嚴酷的人擁有越多因時制宜的面具……只是這樣罷了。

「要送你回去嗎？」漢克轉鑰匙發動車子：「啊，你的衣服是先回自己家換過的吧？」

「可以去你家嗎？你送我的貼身衣物已經洗好，還晾在衣架上。」康納輕鬆地說：「然後我有一件事要分享給你。」

想到那件小熊情趣褲褲，漢克有點心猿意馬：「呃，什麼？」

「我現在裡面穿的是一件新的兔子尾巴內褲，」康納再次對他眨眼：「 **──你喜歡白色嗎？** 」

(☆正文結束☆)

(↓以下為追加內容↓)

* * *

**※以為找到一隻呆呆小綿羊，但其實並不是**

「話說，為什麼你身上沒有帶手機或皮夾之類的？」

「我蹲在酒吧後門發呆的時候，路過的混混叫我把身上的東西都交出來，我就給了。」

漢克大驚：「什麼？！」

「沒事的，我恢復記憶後借用你家的電話立刻處理了。」康納淡然道：「信用卡、證件等等的掛失，還有連絡下屬……已經利用手機定位系統將犯人抓住，目前拘留在局裡。」

「啊……哦。」漢克說：「幸好沒有出事呢。」

* * *

**※走失副隊長招領**

「那你身上怎麼有寫了名字的紙條？」

「說來也是巧合，昨天稍早我突然心血來潮打算以防萬一，畢竟我不能保證自己一直只在家中發作，就拿了辦公桌上的便條紙來寫。」

「那怎麼不寫上全名、地址、緊急聯絡人電話！？」

「不，漢克，我不是想做兒童防走失小卡，只是想利用這種暗示讓自己看了以後喚起印象……本來是要寫全名的，但是後來我想到自己身上會有證件及手機，於是就將寫了一半的紙條隨手塞進口袋。」

「結果證件和手機被搶了呢。」

「我失策了。」施特恩副隊長勇於直面錯誤並改進：「那麼我回去製作一張防水的卡片，緊急聯絡人就填你可以嗎？」

**Author's Note:**

> 補充：康納在初遇時堅決不去醫院、也不能去警局，是因為他下意識知道，「現在不能回到真實的身分」，否則就不能黏著(O)漢克了，不知道大家有沒有讀懂這部分XDDD  
> 這次的安價也玩得很愉快而且反響熱烈，發售兩年了，大家還喜歡漢康真是太好了｡ﾟヽ(ﾟ´Д`)ﾉﾟ｡


End file.
